The invention relates to oven structure mainly useful for cooking natural, deep-frozen and/or pre-cooked food.
Nowadays many types of ovens are known using gas combustion, resistance heating or microwaves to cook food.
All of these types of ovens, whether they provide a natural internal ventilation or a forced one, present a problem of not allowing optimum cooking of the food in very short times as the cooking time required can be different.
In fact, the microwave oven, although it can quickly defrost deep-frozen food, can only cook food uniformly without varying the degree of the cooking and humidity from the inside to the outside of the food, for example, to make the food surface baked and crusty.